


Mere end nok

by nofeartina



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Edging, Established Relationship, Kollektivet - Freeform, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Skandi Smut, post-S3
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: Der er så lydt i kollektivet. Hvilket jo er et problem når man ikke kan holde hænderne fra hinanden og Linn og Eskild spiser morgenmad i køkkenet ved siden af.Men så må man jo bare (prøve på at) være stille...





	Mere end nok

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [More than enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804127) by [nofeartina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina)



> Ja, så blev det tid til endnu en udfordring! Den her har virkelig været udfordrende, men jeg håber da at I kan lide hvad jeg har gjort med de to prompts (som var edging og semi-public sex).
> 
> Igen så skriver jeg ikke normalt på dansk, og jeg har givet helt op overfor dansk kommasætning. Så ignorer det og alle andre eventuelle fejl, for jeg har ikke nogen dansk beta…. *gemmer mig*
> 
> Den her kommer jeg nok til at oversætte, for der er virkelig ikke særlig mange edging-fics i fandom og det kan jeg jo ikke have hængende på mig. ;)
> 
> ANYWAY. Enjoy! og så ses vi på den anden side. :)

Han har det lidt for varmt.

Det er den første tanke han har, det første der trænger sig på denne morgen, før han stille og roligt får mere og mere bevidsthed og blinker sig vågen.

Det første han ser da han gør, er Isak. Isak der ligger der ved siden af ham og sover, og ser så fantastisk dejlig ud. Der er noget helt specielt ved en sovende Isak. Hvor nemt det er for ham nu, hvor afslappet han er når Even er der. Even elsker det. Han elsker  _ ham _ .

Men det er ikke underligt at han har det varmt, for Isaks ben og arm tynger ham ned. Sørger for at han ikke kan kaste dynen af som han plejer, sørger for at han ikke går nogen steder. Som om han kunne finde på det.

Det er umuligt ikke at få det for varmt når han er dækket af både Isak og dyne. Men han nænner ikke at røre på sig, vil ikke have at Isak skal vågne eller skal fjerne sig fra ham. Han kan jo egentlig godt lide at have Isak så tæt på.

Han er nøgen. Nu hvor han bliver mere og mere vågen kan han ikke lade være med at lægge mærke til hvor øm han er alle de rigtige steder. Hans lårmuskler der har strakt sig lidt for meget, hans arme der holdt lidt for fast, ryggen med rifter fra Isaks ellers korte negle.

Hvordan der løber sæd ud af ham, gør ham våd mellem ballerne, og minder ham om præcis hvad der skete i går.

Det får ham til at lukke øjnene og smile. Får ham til at bevæge sine hofter en lille smule, bare for at mærke det lidt mere. Han elsker denne følelse, elsker alle de beviser for at han er brugt. At han har været til nytte.

At Isak finder nydelse i ham, i hans krop.

Isak er umættelig i øjeblikket. Even ved ikke rigtig hvorfor, om det er foråret eller det at han snart er færdig med gymnasiet. Eller om han bare er ekstra glad for Even lige nu.

Even klager ikke.

Han har altid lyst til Isak, og ærlig talt, så elsker han at han kan gøre Isak umættelig. Der er noget ret fantastisk ved at være kilde til den slags hos en anden.

Isak laver en lyd og Even slår øjnene op igen for at se om han alligevel er kommet til at vække Isak. Men ahn har stadig lukkede øjne, ansigtet vendt mod Even. Det var nok bare en sovelyd, men nu hvor Even har øjnene åbne benytter han lejligheden til virkelig at se. Smukke Isak, med sine vilde krøller og lange mørke øjenvipper. Hans næse som altid giver efter for Evens, hans læber der altid får Evens blod til at flyde hurtigere.

Han kan aldrig få nok, kan aldrig blive mæt.

Even borer sig lidt længere ned i puden og kan ikke lade være med at smile da den lille bevægelse får Isak til at rynke på panden i søvne. Even kan ikke modstå fristelsen til at glatte rynken ud blidt med sin pegefinger.

Den lille berøring er nok til at Isak borer sig ned i puden også, nok til at Even kan se han er ved at komme til overfladen. Så Even rykker sig tættere på så Isak dækker ham endnu mere, tæt nok til at Even kan kysse ham. Hvis han det er det han vil.

”Godmorgen,” brummer Isak, stemme lav og rå af søvn.

Even smiler og rykker endnu, endnu tættere på og mumler, ”Godmorgen.”

Det lille ord får også Isak til at smile og han slår øjnene op og kigger direkte på Even. De der grønne øjne borer sig ind i hans, kigger på ham med så meget kærlighed og ømhed lige med det samme. Det første han gør.

Det føles som en mavepuster.

Even fjerner de sidste centimeter imellem dem, læner sig frem så han kan kysse Isak og han er så ligeglad med morgenånde og den bums Isak har på næsen. Ligeglad fordi det bare gør det hele så ægte og virkeligt.

Der er kun dem. Der er kun det her.

Isak brummer tilfreds og Even sluger lyden ud af munden på ham. Trykker sin krop mod Isaks så han dårligt kan komme tættere på og al den varme hud mod hans får hans hjerte til at banke hurtigere.

”Even,” stønner Isak og Even mumler  _ mm-hmm _ tilbage, forventer egentlig ikke noget svar. Er efterhånden vant til at Isak nogle gange bare godt kan lide at sige hans navn. Men Isak skubber blidt til ham og Even trækker sig modvilligt tilbage fra Isaks læber. ”Jeg skal virkelig tisse.”

Even kan ikke lade være med at grine. Isak og hans lille-bitte morgenblære, det er jo helt utroligt så mange gange den har ødelagt lidt morgenhygge for dem.

”Selvfølgelig skal du det,” siger han og smiler endnu mere da han ser hvordan det får Isak til at rulle med øjnene.

Isak vender sig om og stiger ud af sengen og finder et par boksershorts og en T-shirt han kan tage på. Even kan ikke lade være med at kigge, ligger på sengen med hånden under hovedet og ser på sin kæreste der laver en omvendt striptease.

”Du kan få lov til at tage det her af mig igen lige om lidt,” siger Isak drillende over sin skulder og så forsvinder han ud på gangen. Lukker døren efter sig for at give Even bare en lille smule privatliv.

Her er så lydt at Even kan høre ham tænde lyset og lukke døren til badeværelset, og Even lægger sig på ryggen og kigger op i loftet mens han venter på at Isak kommer tilbage. Nu hvor han ikke er distraheret af Isak kan han høre Eskild og Linn snakke i køkkenet og han overvejer om han bare skulle få det overstået og stå op så han kan spise morgenmad med dem.

Der kommer alligevel ikke til at være meget privatliv at få nu hvor Eskild ved at de er vågne.

Han hører Isak komme ud af badeværelset igen, hører hvordan Eskild fanger ham på vejen. Even bliver liggende i få minutter mere, men da det ikke virker som om Isak kan slippe ud af Eskilds kløer lige med det samme står han modvilligt ud af sengen.

Han har fået cowboybukser på og er i gang med at trække en T-shirt over hovedet da Isak åbner døren ind til deres rum. Han stopper op da han ser at Even er i gang med at klæde sig på, men træder så ind i rummet og lukker døren bag sig. Da Even endelig har fået T-shirten helt på står Isak lænet op af døren og kigger på ham med hævede øjenbryn.

”Hvad laver du?” spørger han med et drillende smil på læben, men før Even kan svare fortsætter han. ”Aftalte vi ikke lige at du skulle pille tøjet af mig når jeg kom tilbage?”

”Jo,” svarer Even og laver en håndbevægelse i retning af køkkenet som han håber fortæller Isak alt.

”Er du meget sulten?” spørger Isak mens han tager et skridt væk fra døren, tættere på Even. ”Hvis du er, så kan vi da godt gå ud og spise med Eskild og Linn. Men egentlig har jeg andre planer for dig…” 

Han sænker sin hage og kigger på Even gennem sine øjenvipper, slikker sine læber på den der måde han ved Even elsker og Even er på.

”Hvilke slags planer er det da…?” spørger han og tager selv et skridt tættere på Isak. De er tætte på hinanden nu, så tætte at han kunne række ud og nå Isak, men han lader Isak bestemme.

”Planer hvor du i hvert fald ikke har så meget tøj på,” siger han og rækker ud efter Even, hiver fat i T-shirten og trækker i ham så Even ikke har noget valg end at komme tættere på. Ikke at Even kæmper imod.

”Så kan det jo være at det var dig der skulle pille tøjet af mig i stedet for?” driller Even og elsker den måde det får Isak til at smile.

Isak trækker ham helt tæt på, læner sig ind mod Even så deres læber er så tætte på hinanden som de kan komme uden at de kysser og så vender han dem om og skubber Even mod døren.

”Ved du hvad Eskild lige sagde til mig?” hvisker Isak mod Evens læber, så tæt på at Even kan smage ham, men uden at kysse ham.  Hans hænder glider over Evens krop, udforsker hans bryst og skuldre, glider under ærmerne på T-shirten så han kan komme til Evens hud og skubber den op så langt den kan komme.

Even er allerede forpustet, blodet kører hurtigere i hans krop og han kan mærke hvordan han er ved at blive hård. Isak presser ham mod døren med sin krop, fanger ham dér og det er den mest fantastiske følelse i verden.

Det tager Even for lang tid at huske at Isak stillede ham et spørgsmål, endnu længere at huske hvad det var, og da han endelig ryster på hovedet fortsætter Isak med det samme.

”Han sagde at vi skulle huske på at der er andre i lejligheden end os.”

Mens han siger det glider hans hænder ud af Evens ærmer og ned langs hans arme indtil han kommer til Evens hofter. Isaks hænder glider videre, rundt om Even, hele vejen ned i hans jeans hvor han klemmer hans baller.

Og det er først nu at Even forstår hvad Isak siger til ham og han ville ønske at det ikke fik ham til at rødme, idéen om at Eskild og Linn har hørt alt hvad de lavede i går, men det  _ gør _ det. Det var så svært at være stille, umuligt faktisk, den måde Isak var så desperat efter ham, den måde han bevægede sig i ham. Even kunne ikke tænke på andet, kunne bare være tilstede og lade Isak pille ham fra hinanden. Han havde slet ikke tænkt på at der var andre mennesker i verden end de to. Isak og Even. Even og Isak.

Der var simpelthen ikke plads til andet i hans hoved.

Isak smiler skælmsk da han ser at Evens kinder blive røde, ser ud som én der elsker at han kan påvirke Even sådan. Even har et svar på læberne, en replik han ved vil få Isak til at rulle med øjnene, men før han kan nå at sige noget glider Isaks ene hånd ind mellem Evens baller og den lyd Isak laver da hans fingre glider igennem det fugtige dér får Even til at blive endnu rødere i kinderne.

Hans blik er intenst og konstant på Even. Even bliver forpustet af det, af den måde han bliver observeret, som om han er det bedste Isak nogensinde har set. Som om Isak ikke har lyst til at se på noget andet end ham.

Han er allerede hård, allerede klar til hvad Isak har i tankerne men Isak bliver bare dér. Glider hans fingre over hans hul og Even bider i hans læbe for ikke at lukke en høj lyd ud.

Isak smil bliver endnu bredere, som om han nyder at se Even kæmpe med at holde sine lyde inde.

”Kan du være stille? Kan du, Even?” hvisker han, mens den anden hånd langsomt glider væk fra hans balle, over hans hofte, frem til Evens forside. ”Kan du stå her og være så stille at Eskild og Linn ikke opdager hvad vi laver?”

Den lyd der slipper ud af Even er én han aldrig har lavet før. Den er lav, jamrende, insisterende. Den får endelig Isak til at fjerne den sidste afstand imellem dem for at fange Evens læber i et kys.

Og sikke et kys.

Det er hårdt og vådt og hektisk lige fra starten, det får Evens tæer til at krølle sig sammen, får ham til at skubbe sine hofter mod Isak, mod hans hånd, krop, mod hvad han kan nå. Han er så ivrig efter at få noget han kan gnide sig op ad at han næsten er ligeglad hvad det er. Isak laver en glad lyd i hans hals, åbenbart fornøjet med Evens utålmodighed og så glider hans hånd det sidste stykke så han rører ved Evens pik.

Det er så godt endelig at få lidt stimulation at det er umuligt for Even ikke at lave en høj lyd.

De fryser begge to, kigger på hinanden med store øjne mens de lytter alt hvad de kan. Prøver at finde ud af om Eskild og Linn hørte ham. Den lyd kan ikke forveksles med noget andet.

Men deres samtale fortsætter uberørt i køkkenet, der er ikke engang en pause, og Even ånder lettet op.

Men hans udånding stopper brat da Isak bevæger hans hånd. Ikke en stor bevægelse, men intentionen bag er tydelig. Even griber fat om Isaks håndled, ved ikke om det er for at få ham til at blive ved eller stoppe, men det får Isak til at pause.

Isak kigger på ham længe med de der store, grønne øjne der gør Even svag i knæene, venter på at Even stopper ham.

Men det gør Even ikke, han kigger bare, lader Isak tage beslutningen. Efter et par sekunder flytter Isak sin hånd fra Evens røv og skubber i stedet Evens cowboybukser ned så hans pik springer fri. Og så indhyller han den i sin hånd, som er så stor og perfekt og varm og Even kan ikke holde sine øjne åbne mere. Hans hoved falder blidt tilbage mod døren mens Isaks hånd glider op og ned ad hele hans længde, fra rod til spids, og Even ved ikke hvordan han skal kunne være stille. Det er så  _ godt _ .  

”Isak…” hvisker han og denne gang er det Isaks tur til at sige  _ mm-hmm _ tilbage. Denne gang får det dog ikke Even til at grine. Han er fuldstændig opslugt af hvor perfekt Isaks hånd er hvordan den stille og roligt glider op og ned, hvordan grebet er hårdt men ikke hårdt nok, bare lige tilpas til at Even næsten ikke kan stå stille mere.

Han støder sine hofter frem, prøver at få Isak til at øge hastigheden, få ham til at tage fat i ham hårdere, hurtigere, hans hoved er et virvar af mere, mere,  _ mere _ .

Isak opretholder det uudholdelige langsomme tempo, står bare der og ser på Even der langsomt falder fra hinanden, der stille og roligt ikke kan stå stille mere, må få al den uro der opbygger sig i kroppen på ham ud på en eller anden måde. Det er tydeligt at Isak ikke har tænkt sig at lade ham komme, ikke endnu i hvert fald. Vil holde ham der, prøver at gøre Even desperat nok til… Even er ikke helt sikker på hvad, men Isak gør det her nogle gange. Får nydelse af at se Even være ude af sig selv af lyst, af trangen til at komme.

Det bliver sværere og sværere at være stille, lydene trænger sig på, bobler op fra hans bryst til hans mund og han når kun lige akkurat at sluge dem hver gang. Han ved ikke hvor længe han kan det, det bliver sværere og sværere.

Hvis bare Isak ville kysse ham, ville hjælpe ham, men Isak har for travlt med at kigge på Even. Er fuldstændig optaget af at se på Even der opløses, der svømmer over med desperation og en umådelig trang til Isak.

”Kom nu, Isak,” skynder Even, kan høre hvordan hans stemme lyder tynd og brugt og han er nødt til at synke endnu en gang, bare for at fjerne noget af tørheden i hans mund.

Isak ryster let på hovedet, bare en smule, bare nok til at Even kan forstå at han ikke har tænkt sig at gøre det her nemt for ham og denne gang når Even ikke at holde det lille jamrende støn der glider ud mellem tænderne på ham tilbage.

Det får Isak til at smile skævt, smilerynker på den ene side af hans mund og det er så indbydende, så lokkende, at Even griber hans nakke og trækker ham ind til sig så han kan kysse ham.

Og det er vådt og ukoordineret og sjusket. Det er perfekt. Even klynker lavt ind i Isaks mund da hånden på hans pik strammer grebet om ham. Even er så tæt på, kan mærke hans nosser trække sig op og gøre sig klar, og så glider Isaks tommelfinger igennem fugtigheden på spidsen og Even er sikker på at nu er det nu.

Han griber hårdt fat om Isaks nakke, ved at der nu kun skal ét strøg til og så er han der, kan mærke hele hans krop sitre i forventning. 

Og så fjerner Isak hånden fra ham og tager et skridt tilbage.

Ingen kropskontakt, ingen læber mod Evens. 

Ingenting.

Kun kulde og overraskelse. Evens åndedræt der lyder højt i det stille rum, hans øjne der har lukket sig af sig selv, cowboybukserne der kun lige er skubbet ned nok til at hans pik kan stikke ud. Den pulserer i takt med hans åndedræt, drypper precum i forventning om hvad der var lige ved at ske og Even kan ikke kæmpe imod det skuffede suk der forlader ham.

Han åbner øjnene og kigger på Isak hvis øjne er fast rettet mod Evens pik. Hans læber er opsvulmede og våde og røde, hans øjne store og næsten sorte og hans boksershorts buler på en måde så Even bare har lyst til at kaste sig på knæ og begrave hans hoved i den.  

Isaks vejrtrækning er heller ikke helt ubesværet længere, hans brystkasse bevæger sig rytmisk op og ned, og Even elsker at han kan påvirke Isak sådan. Kan få ham til at blive så hård og forpustet bare af at kigge på ham.

”Hvorfor stopper du?” spørger Even skuffet, kan slet ikke forstå hvorfor han ikke bare fik lov til at komme.

”Ikke endnu, baby,” siger Isak mens han tager et par skridt mere væk fra Even, og så tager han sin T-shirt af, hans hår vildt og krøllet af det og Even må røre, han må. Men inden han kan tage skridtet frem mod ham sætter Isak tommelfingrene i elastikken på sine boksershorts og trækker dem ned over sine hofter, lader dem glide ned over hans lange, stærke ben og Even følger dem med sine øjne hele vejen ned til gulvet hvor Isak sparker dem væk.

Evens øjne glider langsomt op, dvæler ved hver en centimeter af nøgen hud, musklerne der er så tydelige under Isaks hud, hårene på hans ben, omkring hans pik som er så stiv og hård, ser så indbydende ud at Even dårligt nok kan rive sit blik væk fra den, og han fortsætter op, op til hans tydelige mavemuskler som Even aldrig får nok af, aldrig bliver træt af at se på, at røre ved, at smage. Op til hans brune, følsomme brystvorter og til sidst den kæbelinie, de læber, de øjne.

Fuck. Det er næsten for meget. Visheden at alt det er hans, hans til at røre, kysse, smage. At Isak vil ham, tør stå der nøgen foran ham, uforskammet og åben og så fandens dejlig at Even får et sug i maven af alt den kærlighed der er i ham til denne mand.

”Og nu dig,” siger Isak med en lav, rå stemme der gør ting ved Even. Får ham til at blive endnu mere desperat og så ivrig efter at gøre hvad Isak beder ham om.

Han river T-shirten af, skubber cowboybukserne ned over sine egne ben på en meget mere ugraciøs måde end Isak gjorde og så er han også nøgen.

”Nu?” spørger Even med et lille smil. 

Isak bider sig i læben og hans blik er sultent. Han ryster let på hovedet, men kommer tættere på. Even lægger sin hånd på Isaks side så snart han er inden for rækkevidde og han elsker hvor varm Isak føles.

Isak går på knæ foran ham og Even kan næsten ikke klare hvad der skal til at ske, kan dårligt nok kigge ned på ham. Han er så hård og så desperat efter at komme at han er bange for at synet af Isak med sin mund så tæt på Evens pik er for meget for ham at klare.

”Husk,” siger Isak og han er så tæt på at Even kan mærke hans åndedræt imod den tynde hud. ”Du skal være stille.”

Og så læner han sig frem og slikker en bred stribe over Evens pik, fra rod til spids og Even er nødt til at lægge en hånd over sin mund for ikke at skrige af nydelse.

Isaks våde varme mund omslutter spidsen og han suger, bare lidt, men akkurat nok til at Evens ben begynder at sitre.

Isaks mund glider ned over Evens pik, tager den længere og længere ind, gør den våd og varm, og Even presser sin hånd hårdere mod sin mund.

Det er så svært at være stille nu, han har så meget spænding i hans krop, alle muskler er stramme, hans baller gør næsten ondt med hvor meget styrke han bruger på at stå stille. Ikke bare give efter og støde hans pik langt ind i Isaks mund, ned i hans hals. Han bruger alle sine kræfter, bruger al hans kapacitet på ikke at lukke lyde ud.

Den hånd der ikke er på hans mund er strammet i en knytnæve mod døren. Isak tager den og lægger den på hans hår, mens hans læber strammer om Evens pik så Even dårlig nok kan  _ ånde _ . Og så kigger han op på Even med de der store øjne der fortæller Even præcis hvad han gerne vil have han skal gøre nu.

Fuck. 

Han knytter sin næve i Isaks hår i stedet for, og så støder han. Det er hårdere end normalt, men Isak holder ham på en knivspids og han kan ikke holde tilbage mere. Han holder Isak fast med grebet i hans hår og så støder han igen.

Isaks hals lukker sig om Even og Even kan nærmest ikke indeholde hvor godt det føles, hvor perfekt Isaks hals er om hans pik.  Han støder igen, og han er så tæt på igen, allerede lige på kanten af at komme og han jager det desperat nu. Fokuserer på at komme i Isaks mund og hals, ud over hans ansigt og hans hals. Fokuserer på hvordan Isak vil se ud med sæd drivende ned over hans læber, hans hage. Perfekt og beskidt.  

Lige da han igen tænker at nu er det ved at være, slipper Isak ham med en høj umiskendelig, våd lyd og læner sig så langt tilbage at Even ikke har en chance for at skubbe hans pik tilbage ind i hans mund.

Selvom han prøver, desperat følger efter Isaks mund indtil Isak kommer for langt væk.

Luften i rummet føles kold mod hans våde pik, næsten på grænsen af ubehageligt, men chokket er nok til at han slipper grebet i Isaks hår og istedet kigger på ham sidde der på gulvet foran ham, forpustet og lækker og uimodståelig.

Isaks pik er så hård mellem hans lår, trodser tyngdekraften med den måde den stritter på og Isak smiler da han ser hvor Even kigger hen.

Han putter sin hånd på den, omslutter den med hele hans næve der er så stor og perfekt, og Even jamrer stille af det syn. Isak læner sig tilbage, støtter sin vægt med en hånd på gulvet bag ham, spreder benene og viser alting frem til Even samtidig med at hans hånd glider op og ned over pikken. Den er så våd, så hård og Even bare stirrer og stirrer. Han kan ikke kigge væk, ser på hånden der glider over huden hurtigere og hurtigere, hører hvordan Isak nu selv begynder at få svært ved at være stille.

Isak svajer sin ryg endnu mere, får sine muskler til at stå frem, viser sin krop frem til Even. Even elsker det, kan mærke sin pik pulsere ved synet af Isak der tilbyder sig til ham på den måde.

Han fjerner kortvarigt sit blik fra Isaks pik, flytter sit fokus til hans arm hvor musklerne er så tydelige og arbejdende, og det er så indbydende at se på, får Even næsten til at miste kontrollen. Giver ham lyst til at sætte sig oven på Isak, er næsten sikker på at han er stadig er våd nok til at han kunne tage hele hans længde bare sådan her, uden mere.

Få ham til at afgive endnu mere af sig selv dybt inde i ham.

Bare tanken om det får det til at strammes i Even, får ham til at svede og han må bare røre ved sig selv, bliver nødt til det når Isak sidder der foran ham og er så fucking fantastisk at se på.

Men så snart han bevæger sin hånd hvisker Isak, ”Du må ikke røre dig selv. Det er mig der skal få dig til at komme.”

Og han lyder så selvsikker, det er ikke en ordre men det er tæt på og Even er ved at dø. Han kan næsten ikke mere, alt Isak gør lige nu er så hot.

Isak lukker øjnene, slikker sine læber og ser ud som om han giver sig hen til den nydelse hans hånd giver ham. Hans pik er så våd, så rød og den måde hans arm sitrer på, den måde han nærmest ikke kan få nok luft i lungerne, fortæller Even at han er tæt på at komme.

Even bare står der, med sine arme hængende slapt langs siderne, pik stiv og pulserende, lunger alt, alt for små. Han står der og ser sin kæreste falde fra hinanden foran ham. Ser hvordan hans kæber strammes og hvordan han udstøder små klynkende lyde der får Evens nosser til at gøre  _ ondt _ , ser hvordan han sætter farten op, og så kommer han.  

Han er så ugenert i den måde han bare sidder der og lader Even se ham komme, med spredte ben og sæden der skyder fra ham, på gulvet foran ham, på hans mave og hans lår, drypper ned over hans pik. 

Even klynker i sympati, vil smage, vil kysse, vil røre. Isak er så dejlig når han kommer, det er så svært at holde fingrene fra ham.

Men han bliver stående. Rører ikke ved sig selv, laver dårligt nok en lyd, selvom han har lyst til at skrige hans nydelse ud. Har lyst til at stønne højt over det syn Isak er sådan her.

Da Isak er færdig, da hans hånd bliver stille og han sidder der, forpustet og med åben mund, dækket af sin egen sæd, åbner han endelig øjnene og kigger direkte på Even.

Even ved han ligner noget der er ved at falde fra hinanden, kan ikke forestille sig at han er noget værd at kigge på. Han føler sig skæv, som om han er blevet pillet fra hinanden og sat sammen forkert, alt i ham sitrer og han er lige på kanten af hvad han kan klare. Det er så svært at være det hele på en gang; være stille, stå stille, ikke røre, ikke kysse.

Men måden Isak kigger på ham, måden han  _ ser _ ham, giver ham knuder i maven, får ham til at lægge sine håndflader fladt mod døren bag ham så han holder fingrene fra sig selv.

Han er så fandens tæt på, han kan mærke det overalt i hans krop. Hvor lidt der reelt skal til, den summen og sitren der ligger lige under huden på ham, venter på at bryde ud.

”Isak,” hvisker han, eller stønner eller hvad pokker det er hans stemme gør. Han kan dårligt genkende den, har aldrig hørt sig selv lyde så desperat. Hørt sin stemme være så tynd, tæt på at knække selv med så småt et ord. Han kan ikke sige mere, har ikke mere i sig.

Men det er nok. 

Isak smiler det der halve smil til ham, det smil der kan få Even til at gøre alt. Der er så mange løfter i det, så meget indhold. Det fortæller Even at Isak slet ikke er færdig med ham.

Han ved ikke om det er godt eller skidt. Han er nødt til at komme nu, er  _ nødt  _ til det, den måde blodet banker i hans pik gør næsten ondt. Han er så rød og følsom dér at han ikke er sikker på at han vil kunne overleve en omgang mere.

Isak rejser sig op langsomt fra gulvet, beholder sin hånd omkring hans pik, selvom den er ved at blive slappere nu. Han tager et skridt imod Even, beholder sine øjne på ham, beholder det der halve smil der får Evens tæer til at krølle sig sammen.

Åh gud. Han kan se det på Isak, kan se at han har tænkt sig at trække det ud endnu mere. At han slet ikke er klar til at afslutte Even endnu.

”Isak,” gentager Even med den der brugte stemme, og igen ved han ikke helt hvad han beder om. Noget. Bare noget. Bare Isak gør et eller andet snart.

Hele hans krop dirrer og han snapper efter vejret. Han kan mærke hvordan sveden dækker hans krop, samler sig på hans pande, drypper ned i hans øjenbryn.

Og så står Isak foran ham, kigger på ham med de der lysende grønne øjne. Og så mærker Even noget imod hans læber og han spreder automatisk sine læber endnu mere, gør det nemt for Isak.

Da smagen af Isaks sæd eksploderer på hans tunge, stønner Even, suger fingrene længere ind i sin mund, renser dem med sin tunge. Han vil have det hele. Alt. Ikke spilde en dråbe.

Mens han har travlt med at sutte på Isaks fingre vikler Isak sin hånd om Evens pik. Uden advarsel, uden noget. Han strammer grebet, men holder den stille, holder Even lige på grænsen af hvad han kan kapere.

Han kan ikke, han kan ikke koncentrere sig om alt det der sker lige nu.

Det er som et sensorisk overload. Hvordan Isak er overalt samtidig, i hans mund, i hans næse, i hans syn og på hans krop.

Det er så meget at Even lukker sine øjne, hviler sig mod døren med al hans vægt og lader Isak bestemme. Bare overgiver sig.

Isak læner sig ind mod ham, lader Even tage lidt af hans vægt og han er så tæt på at Even kan mærke hvordan hans åndedrag skyller over hans hud, giver ham gåsehud og får ham til at sitre endnu mere.

Isak begynder langsomt at bevæge sin hånd mens han siger, ”Jeg skal nok lade være med at trække det ud alt for meget. Men Even. Fuck. Du ser så godt ud sådan her, jeg har slet ikke ord for det.”

Even hviner, suger endnu hårdere på Isaks fingre, støder mod Isaks hånd, prøver at få ham til at bevæge den hurtigere, gøre hans greb hårdere. Mere, mere, mere.

”Jeg elsker dig så meget,” hvisker Isak mod hans øre og Evens hjerte sætter farten op selvom det føles umuligt. Han kan slet ikke forstå hvor Isak får det her fra, hvorfor han lige pludselig ved lige præcis hvad han skal sige og gøre for at gøre Even ukampdygtig.

Sveden pibler frem på hans ryg, får ham til at glide mod døren hver gang hans hofter støder frem, søger Isaks hånd igen og igen. Han er så fucking tæt på, han kan smage det, kan mærke hele hans krop stramme sig. Er nødt til at låse knæene for at kunne blive stående.

Isak slikker en bred stribe op af hans hals, over hans hud der er så følsom nu at Isaks raspende tunge forplanter sig i hele hans krop, kan føles overalt.

Og Isaks hånd følger en enkel rytme, op-ned, op-ned, ingen dikkedarer, ingen drejninger, overhovedet ikke nogle af de ting som han ved Isak kender til nu. De ting han gør som får det til at blive ekstra godt for Even. Det er slet ikke nødvendigt i dag. Lige nu er simpelt godt, mere end godt.  _ Nok _ .

Evens nosser trækker sig op igen, gør sig klar og han kan mærke på den måde Isaks hånd nemt glider over ham at han må  _ lække  _ precum. Han må være så våd, drypper måske endda på gulvet, ned af hans ben. Ligeså snart han har tænkt tanken er det næsten som om han kan mærke dråber løbe ned af hans nosser, ned over den tynde hud af hans inderlår. Det føles så ægte at det må være sandt.

Og han er så tæt på som han kan komme, alt i hans krop er parat, sitrende, afventende, han mumler  _ kom så, kom så Isak _ , og han kan se over afgrunden, gør sig klar, ved at den her kommer til at være en god en, hans tæer krøller mod gulvet og det er ved at ske, bare et strøg mere, bare lidt mere pres og så…

Et blidt bank på døren.  

Lyden er lige høj nok til at Isak stopper sin hånd, og Even falder sammen af skuffelse, krop hård mod døren og et højt hvinende suk i hans hals, der får Isak til at bevæge sine fingre i hans mund og hviske, ”Shh.”

Han læner sig længere ind mod Even, holder ham oppe mod døren med hans vægt og med en stærk, sikker stemme siger han, ”Ja?” til personen på den anden side af døren.

Det er Eskild. ”Der er masser af mad tilbage. Linn har købt alt for mange boller, så I kan bare komme ud og spise med os.”

Even åbner endelige sine øjne, prøver at blinke tårerne væk mens han kigger på Isak, er sikker på at han vil se den samme slags desperation genspejlet i Isak. Han må jo kunne se det på Even. Mærke det på Even. Blive påvirket af det. 

Men det syn der møder ham, får hans hjerte til at slå endnu hurtigere. Isaks øjne er fast rettet mod ham, det der skæve smil er der stadig, og hans røde kinder negerer ikke hvor meget i kontrol han er.

Det her er hans leg.

Og han nyder tydeligvis at drille Even. Holder hånden stille, løsner endda grebet når Even prøver at støde videre, stadig på jagt efter den orgasme som han ved er uden for rækkevidde nu hvor Eskild står på den anden side af døren. Men hans krop prøver stadig.

”Det lyder godt. Vi tager lige tøj på, og så kommer vi,” siger Isak med en høj stemme, så Eskild kan høre ham.

Even kan ikke det her, er ved at gå til her, hele hans krop er ved at give efter. Tre gange. Tre fucking gange har han været så tæt på, og han kan ikke vente mere.

”Super,” siger Eskild, men Even kan høre hvordan han bliver stående på den anden side. ”Vi bliver jo lige nødt til at snakke om at nu hvor Even er her så meget, kan det jo godt være at han også skal til at bidrage lidt. Jeg så jo hvor meget af hans tøj der var med sidst jeg vaskede, Isak, og…”

Eskild snakker videre men Even har tunet ham ud. Han kan ikke koncentrere sig om hvad han siger, kan ikke fokusere på andet end Isaks krop mod hans, hans hånd om hans pik. Kan næsten forestille sig hvor godt det bliver når han strammer grebet igen, og hans hofter ruller mod Isak, om og om igen, han kan slet ikke stå stille mere.

”Kom nu,” læsper han rundt om Isaks fingre, sukker over at se hvordan det får Isaks øjne til at lyse op, får dem til at være så fuld af glæde, fuld af drillerier.

Han læner sig lidt tættere på Even og så hvisker han, meget, meget lavt, ”Hvor stille kan du være?”

Even ryster på hovedet, hans øjne store. Han er allerede så tæt på at være overvældet, kan ikke tænke på det også, kan ikke også være mere stille. Der er ikke plads til mere længere.

Der er kun Isak og hans hånd. Ikke andet. Dårligt nok Eskild.

Isaks drillende blik bliver med ét blødere, og han fjerner blidt sine fingre fra Evens mund og lægger den på hans nakke i stedet. Han hviler sin pande mod Evens, kysser ham blidt.

”Shhh,” hvisker han og åbner sine øjne igen og Even kan mærke hvordan det får ham til at slappe af. Bare en smule. Bare lige nok til at han ikke rider på kanten af desperation. Et sted han egentlig ikke rigtig kan lide at være. Og så hæver Isak stemmen, snakker til Eskild der stadig er i gang på den anden side, en baggrundslyd som Even slet ikke kan tage ind mere. 

”Eskild, vi kommer lige om lidt. Giv os lige 5 minutter.”

Even hører ikke hans svar. Kan høre han snakker, men kan ikke indeholde andet end den måde Isak kigger på ham.

Isak fører ham væk fra døren, ligger ham blidt ned på sengen. Han giver aldrig slip på Even, holder ham fast, viser ham hele tiden han er der. Hvisker rolige ord til Even der stille og roligt får hans krop til at give slip, gør ham rolig og tryg igen.

Isak lægger sig oven på ham, får ham langsomt tilbage i sin krop med den måde hans vægt føles ovenpå ham. Den udvider hans verden igen, gør alting større, får hans sanser til at virke igen.

”Jeg er her,” hvisker Isak, ”jeg skal nok lade være med at trække det ud mere. Du har været så god, Even. Du er så god for mig. Jeg elsker dig så meget,” og det er de samme sætninger han hvisker igen og igen mens han begynder at bevæge sin hånd og nu kan Even høre dem.

Han ligger der, stille på sengen, overvældet af kærlighed og hvor rigtigt det her er. Hvor sandt det er Isak siger. Sådan her er det jo altid; Isak har ham. Han er tryg her, med Isak.

Han smelter ned i sengen, afspænder sin krop og lader Isak tage sig af ham.

”Du er så smuk, så dejlig. Giv slip, Even, kom så. Bare giv slip.”

Hans hånd er varm og stor, hans greb er hård og fast, lige sådan som Even kan lide det bedst. Han stryger over ham igen og igen, med sikre bevægelser, med en ende i sigte nu. Even ved at han kommer til at komme nu, ved det. Behøver ikke at jagte det mere, for Isak tager sig af ham, Isak sørger for ham.

Lige meget hvad der sker, hvem der ellers banker på døren, så ved han at de ikke lader sig afbryde nu.

Han åbner øjnene, lader tårerne flyde over, spidser sine læber indtil Isak læner sig ned og kysser ham. Og denne gang er kysset blidt, deres tunger legende, lette, som om de bare vil mærke vægten mod hinanden. Og Even kunne være højlydt nu hvis han ville være det, han kan mærke at Isak ikke ville stoppe det heller.

Men han kan ikke.

Der er ikke flere lyde i ham, bare denne overvældende følelse af hvor virkeligt det her er. Hvor heldig han er.

Og med den tanke giver han slip. Åbner munden i et stille skrig, kaster hovedet tilbage og falder.

Alt strammer i ham, alle muskler er spændte til bristepunktet. Det starter i hans pik, i hans nosser, forplanter sig videre gennem hele hans krop, hopper fra nerve til nerve indtil hele hans krop føles som én stor synapse, kemi og elektricitet eksploderende fra hans skød ud til hver afkrog i hans krop. Det skyller over ham, igen og igen, bølge efter bølge af nydelse, af følelse, så meget på én gang at hans krop føles for lille til det.

Det er så meget, næsten tæt på at være  _ for  _ meget, men Isak er der, Isak hjælper ham igennem det, bliver ved med at stryge hans pik, forlænger det i det uendelige, gør det så overvældende. Even giver sig over til det fuldstændig, lader Isak guide ham igennem det, nyder hvordan blodet bruser i hans årer, hvordan alle sanser er vendt mod ham selv, hvordan det er at opleve sig selv på denne måde.

Han svæver i det, lader nuet fylde så meget at der slet ikke er andet. Findes andet. Bare ham, Isak, hans krop, og al denne nydelse der næsten trænger ud gennem porerne i hans hud. Hans nosser tømmes rytmisk, mens han pulserende kommer igen og igen, skyder over Isak som bare bliver ved med at malke ham. Og Even kan ikke forstå hvordan han kan blive ved, hvordan der kan være mere tilbage efterhånden, men Isak stopper ikke.

Han har åbenbart givet så meget slip at han er begyndt at lave lyde, for lige pludselig ligger Isak sin hånd over Evens mund igen, presser lidt til, ikke hårdt, bare nok til at han kan mærke det. Han siger ikke  _ shh _ , giver ikke nogen anden indikation på at Even larmer for meget. Lader bare hånden ligge der og dæmpe nogle af de lyde der åbenbart ryger over hans læber.

Even kan ikke høre andet end hans puls; en hård, bølgende rytme der larmer så meget at der simpelthen ikke er plads til andet.

Isaks mund ligger mod Evens kind, han kan mærke hvor hårdt han ånder mod ham, kan mærke hvor påvirket Isak er også og det er så godt. Alt er så godt.

Der er intet der kan måle sig med det her.

Det er befriende på en måde han aldrig har prøvet før, han har aldrig ladet sin krop tage over sådan her før. Har altid været bange for at give slip på kontrollen på den måde. Men han er så tryg med Isak. Der sker ikke noget når han er her.

Han gør det så nemt for Even. At give slip, at give plads. At være sig selv.

Isaks hånd malker de sidste dråber ud af ham og så stopper han. I det sekund hans hånd stopper med at bevæge sig falder Even sammen, udløses al anspændtheden i hans krop.

Even ligger tilbage på sengen, forpustet, svedende, euforisk.

Svømmende i den nydelse der stadig er tilbage i hans krop, i den afslappende følelse hans orgasme efterlader. Hele hans krop summer, blodet bruser stadig og han har aldrig følt sig mere levende.

Isaks hånd glider langsomt fra hans mund og hen på hans kind i stedet for.

Han siger ikke noget, bare stryger kinden blidt med hans tommelfinger og Even er sikker på at hvis han åbnede øjnene så ville han se at Isak kigger på ham igen.

Det får ham til at smile.

Isak næsten vibrerer ovenpå ham, det er ikke svært at mærke hvor meget han gerne vil sige, hvor mange ord han holder inde lige nu, for at give Even mere plads, for at give ham lov til at fastholde den følelse i hans krop lidt længere.

Even begynder langsomt at lægge mærke til mere og mere omkring ham igen. Han er så svedig, er sikker på hans hår ligger rodet ovenpå hovedet af ham, klistret på hans hud. Dynen mærkes blød og kold mod ham, og han er pludselig så glad for at Isak var betænksom nok til at slutte ham af på sengen. Han kan slet ikke overskue hvordan han skulle have klaret det her stående mod en dør.

Han kan mærke Isaks vægt ovenpå ham, hvordan hans ene ben er viklet ind i hans, hans ene arm under ham så han er omgivet. Det er perfekt. Han begynder at stille at lægge mærke til hvor lyst der er i rummet nu, solen der står mod det orange tæppe der hænger foran vinduet, og han er sikker på lyset i rummet er blødt og varmt. Ligesom dem.

Lydene fra køkkenet registreres også nu. Radioen der stille spiller, som Eskild og Linn må have tændt på et eller tidspunkt i løbet af denne seance. Deres afdæmpede tale, lyden af en ske der rører i en kop. En stol der rykker sig mod gulvet.

Det er som om alle hans sanser er skærpede, som om han tager alle detaljer ind nu efter at have været isoleret fra dem så længe.

Og så åbner han endelig øjnene.

Isaks øjne er så grønne, så glade. Fuld af kærlighed og ømhed, hans smil så stort at det får Even til at synke hårdt.

Hvad pokker har han dog gjort for at fortjene det her? Fortjene ham.

Hans arm er svag da han løfter den, han lader sine fingerspidser glide op af Isaks arm, over hans skulder, hans nakke og op i hans hår. Det er vådt af sved også, er begyndt at krølle i spidserne og Even elsker det. Elsker at Isak lader se ham sådan her.

Hans eget smil bliver bredere. Han kan jo ikke gøre andet.

Isaks smil ændres, væk er det skæve smil. Der er intet drillende over ham mere. Bare de her intense øjne der siger så meget, der siger mere end Even nogensinde vil kunne forstå. Vil kunne indeholde.

Han svømmer over af kærlighed, kan mærke hvor stort hans hjerte bliver, hvor varm hans mave føles. Han prøver at finde ordene, leder desperat efter det rigtige, det der vil få Isak til at forstå hvor stort det her egentlig er.

I stedet begynder Isak at grine, et overløb, som om han ikke kan lade være. Han gemmer hans ansigt i Evens skulder og den måde hans krop ryster i latter er så smittende at Even ikke kan lade være at grine med. Selvom han ikke helt forstår hvorfor, men han er så fyldt af endorfiner at det føles virkelig godt at grine.

”Fucking Eskild!” hikster Isak mod Evens hals og det får dem til at bryde sammen af grin endnu mere.

Det er så befriende at de kan det her. At alting kan være så intenst det ene øjeblik og så det absolut modsatte det næste.

Da de begynder at få kontrol over deres grin igen, da de sidste latterkramper er ved at forsvinde fra deres kroppe, kysser Even Isak. Han smager på hans smil, sluger den sidste latter og den overraskede lyd.

Isak smelter imod ham, siger så meget med det kys og Even elsker,  _ elsker  _ ham.

Som han aldrig har elsket før.

Da de endelig trækker sig fra hinanden, pande mod pande, næse mod næse, stadig så tætte at de dårligt kan se hinanden i øjnene, bliver Even nødt til at sige noget.

”Kommer jeg nogensinde til at kunne se Linn og Eskild i øjnene igen?”

Isak smågriner mod hans læber, stryger hans kind et par gange med hans tommelfinger indtil han kan snakke igen. ”Det ved jeg ikke om nogen af os kan. Du var ikke helt så stille som du kunne være.”

”Som jeg kunne være?” siger Even indigneret og trækker sig lidt tilbage. ”Det var jo din skyld!” 

Han smiler mens han siger det, er klar til at denne leg fortsætter lidt, som de plejer at gøre. Som de er gode til. Det her godmodige drilleri.

Men Isak svarer ikke tilbage, i stedet for kigger han på ham med det der blik, hans smil bliver helt blødt og han laver en bekræftende lyd mens han læner sig ind for at kysse Even igen.

”Det tager jeg gerne skylden for,” hvisker han mod Evens læber og nu er det Evens tur til at smelte.

”Isak…” hvisker han, siger så meget mere end bare dette ene ord og han ved at Isak hører det hele.

”På et tidspunkt så flytter vi i hus sammen, og så kan vi være lige så højlydte som vi har lyst til at være,” hvisker Isak, stille, ømt, som om det er en hemmelighed han deler. At han er lidt genert over at indrømme at han tænker på fremtiden. At hans tanker går videre end dette minut, dette sekund.

Og Even kan ikke holde ud at han er genert over det her, kysser ham blidt igen, smiler til ham. ”Ja, et af de der med masser af have og så skal vi have et drivhus og masser af bede med blomster. Og frugttræer.”

”Og hvem skal spise alle de frugter?” siger Isak drillende, han kender jo Even, ved at han hader at spise frugt.

”Det er lige meget. De skal bare være der, ellers er det ikke som jeg drømmer om.”

Isak smiler men trækker sig lidt væk, bare nok til at han kan se Even. Han ser pludselig lidt mere alvorlig ud.

”Har du tænkt over det?” han siger ikke også, men Even hører det alligevel.

”Jeg har tænkt meget på vores fremtid sammen. Drømt om den på alle mulige måder.”

Isak bliver stille, stille nok til at Even når at blive nervøs, til at hans smil når at falde en smule.

”Åh,” siger Isak, og nu ser Even at hans kinder er blevet lidt mere røde end de var lige før, ser hvor forsigtigt veltilfreds hans smil er.

Han elsker at han kan gøre det her, gøre Isak så glad med så lidt. Det får ham til at fortsætte, ”Og selvfølgelig skal vi have et hus. Med lydisolering.”

Det får Isak til at grine igen, og der findes ikke noget bedre. Den lyd får hans mave til at fyldes med varme, glæde i hans årer, i hans krop.

Så længe de kan have det sådan her så er han ligeglad med alt det andet. Det gør ikke noget at han skal stå ansigt til ansigt med Eskild og Linn lige om lidt, sidde ved et bord og spise rundstykker sammen med dem. Det gør ikke noget.

For Isak vil være der sammen med ham. Og det er det eneste der betyder noget.

  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Jeg håber det ikke var for mærkeligt med skandismut på dansk! Og at I kunne lide hvad jeg gjorde med promptsene. I må meget gerne fortælle mig det i en kommentar eller ved at give kudos, så bliver jeg så glad. :)
> 
> Jeg er [nofeartina](https://nofeartina.tumblr.com/) på tumblr. Kom og snak med mig om skam. :D
> 
> Og så chek endelig de andre fics ud i kollektionen!! Jeg glæder mig som et lille barn til at læse alle de andre bidrag. :)


End file.
